Chapter 1 The Sohma House
by XxIvyGothWolfxX
Summary: When Ivy the wolf of the zodiac comes to shigures house alot of strange things happen in this comedy,romance,and action story.


Chapter 1 The Sohma House

Tohru looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as they moved across the sky."Miss Honda i'm going to the store to buy some blueberry seeds to plant in the garden, would you like to come?" said Yuki as he stared at the young woman sitting."Oh i'd love to..ill go ask Kyo if he wants to come to!" Torhu said to cheerfully with her cute smile.

"Uhh...Miss Honda i don't think thats a good idea.."Yuki said with his bangs covering his walked out of the house and yelled"LISTEN YOU RAT! I CAN COME IF I WANT TO!" Kyo yelled following the others. As they walked Torhu started to think about the zodiac, she tried to stop thinking about it but she couldn't.

"Uh Yuki i have a question". "Yes what is it Miss Honda?". I was wondering is there any other zodiac animals I don't know of ?". "Actually there is...but i don't think you need to know about it". "Oh..um i'm sorry i asked."No its ok Miss Honda its just that it might be dangorous".

"Dangorous?! what do you mean we haven't seen that wolf in who knows how long?!. Kyo yelled."Oh so their is a wolf in the zodiac?!."Yes i'll tell you about it once we get home".Said Yuki Torhu,Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were sitting at the table."So Torhu, i'm taking that they told you about Ivy the wolf in the zodiac?" said Shigure nervously.

"Yes... but... why havn't I seen her?"Torhu asked her head facing down. Shigure sighed."You see no one knows why but Ivy hated Akito... no one knows how Akito thoughted about Ivy, but all we know is that she used to be so cheerfull until she met him, I guess that when he took her sister Teresa away she had no one, so then... she lost it... her happiness, everything".

"Including her sanity"Yuki interuppted quitly."How awful...then what happened?!"Tears began to run down the young girl's eyes."Then the most unspeakable thing happend ,we don't know how she got in because all the doors and windows were locked...". "She snunk up on him and took a bite out of his shoulder tearing it...if Teresa and Hatori weren't their she would of sureully have killed him". "I see"Said Torhu.

Ivy was standing outside the Sohma house was cold and raining the clouds were dark grey so dark you couldn't even see the sun.I have to face my fears and get it over with...hmm their probably calling me a coward right now...Her blood slit eyes glowed, the wind blowed at her long blood red hair with black bangs black as night itself down to her ankles. She wore a black jacket almost zipped up all the way showing abit of her red shirt, she also had on a pair of red shorts on over her streatchy pants. Hmmm...they won't be calling me a coward now...heheheh...just you wait...Teresa...

Ivy was finally in. The Sohma house was full of houses and trees on the sides,She kept walking until she reached a big house and knocked on the door.A elderly maid answered,she seemed suprised to see Ivy for she looked after her when Teresa was with Akito when she they were six years old."I...Ivy is that really you?". She said suprised."Yes i'm here to see Teresa now where is she?".

"Oh well..umm Teresa no longer lives here..i'm sorry"."Then were...".Well well well did the big bad wolf come to play?"Akito interrupted Ivy before she could finish."Akito..."Ivy snarled at the sick creature they called Akito."What a suprise...i'd like to talk to Ivy alone leave now"."Y...yes master Akito"The maid walked away."I'm taking that your here to see Teresa...well sorry to dissapoint you but shes not here".

" AKITO WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER!?" Ivy yelled."Like I said shes not here if your so desprate shes at Shigures house"Akito said smirking."Hmmm I don't know how she can stand that pervert!".Ivy said."Heh I guess to her thats easy seeing she has to deal with you all the time"Ivy said stoped smirking, he looked insulted."Ehh looks like I struck a nerve there ehh Akito?".

"Hmmm I wonder what Teresa's reaction would be to your narsassistic behaivor would be if she was here right now".Akito started smirking again."Akito! you know very well Teresa would choose me over you!"Ivy yelled baring her sharp teeth."Would she?". Akito said scratching the floor. Ivy was mad she didn't know how much longer she could hold her anger.

"Do you really think she would choose you over me? no I don't think so".Ivy wasn't mad she was infuryiated she couldn't hold it any longer...Akito turned around looking at the pond for one second then...GRRRRR RAWR! the sound of teeth biting,tearing at flesh. Akito saw a big black wolf with red glowing eyes biting and tearing at his should where she last bit."Ha...HATORI!HATORI!"Akito was screaming bloody murder,Ivy was still tearing at him draging him tossing him like a little rag doll.

Suddenly Hatori slammed the door open his eye s widened, for the first time in a very long time he was scared."AKITO!"Hatori grabed the wolf tring to rip her mouth open luckaly it transformed back into a human and said "Next time Akito...Hatori won't be able to help you".Then in a blink of an eye she was gone. After Hatori tended to his wounds he ran to the phone and dialed a random phone number he knew of but right now didn't care. "HELLO?! HELLO?! I..ITS I...IVY SHES HERE!".Then once Hatori realized who he called he knew he made a big mistake.

S..Shigure do you know where is she now?"Torhu felt sympathy for the she wanted to help but she knew couldn't."Thats just it no one knows where she is"said Kyo. He too felt sympathy for her , I can't beleave it... all this time she felt nothing but pain and their was nothing I could do to help her...Torhu thought to herself.

"Wait did you say she is Teresa's sister?". "Yes... there about the same age but... if I were you I wouldn't say anything to Teresa about it... ok Miss Honda?". "Not talk to me about what?"Teresa asked as she was walking torwards Yuki".OH! Teresa its nothing theres nothing to worry about...heheheh".

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT NO ONE ASKED YOU!".Teresa yelled kicking and slapping Shigure sensless. "Ugh you both are acting like children"Yuki sighed".Uhg Teresa were talking about your sister Ivy."Kyo said scratching the table."I..Ivy but..why would you be talking about her?".A tear came runnimg down,you could tell she was sad."I am so sorry Teresa it..it's my fault I just got so curious".Torhu said very sorry"."I...Its fine just next time ask me...".Teresa tried to hold her anger.

"Now Teresa don't do anything you'll regret". Shigure said,he of course isn't the smartest of the zodiac well, so was Ayame."Grrrr...WHY DON"T YOU JUST DRY UP AND DIE!"Teresa yelled as she punched Shigure through the suddenly... the unthinkable happened..."HAHAHAHAHA well well poor shigure you do realize that you can't calm down a woman when shes in a rage"."OH NO ITS THAT AYAME! "Kyo yelled almost crushing the table." Ayame what are you doing here?!".Yuki said aggrivated.

"Don't worry i'm not here to bother you..."Ayame said calmly."Well then what are you here for?!"Kyo asked loudly."Hatori called today he was very disstressed... he... said Ivy has returned and that she attacked Akito nearly killing him, he said he had to grab her ripping her jaws open and shes coming this way"Ayame still said 's eyes widened, I..is Ivy is really here? bu..but how? and is she doing this for me? I don't know..."Ayame! does Hatori know when she'll be here!?"Teresa asked nervously.

Deep down Teresa missed Ivy, she had never really forgotten about her."He didn't say...i'm actually afraid of what will happen when she gets here though... but...OH WELL I GUESS THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT...Shigure make me a bed!"."Oh Aya your staying over? how wonderfull!"Shigure said cheerfully."Oh no why do you have to stay here?!why can't you just be a normal person and leave!?"Well of course I have to stay its just been so long then again I need to see her especially if she stood up to Akito...OH! I never knew a woman could have such anger,such passion,and would go to such leigths to save her sister! OH I think i'm in love!"."Oh great thats all we need two perverts in this house thats just great!"Teresa said with sarcasm.

It soon became night and of course Shigure and Ayame were being their stupid old selves."Oh Aya its so nice your here its been a nightmare without you!"Shigure said dramaticlly."STUPID SHIGURE ITS A NIGHTMARE WHEN HES HERE!"Kyo yelled angrly."I have to agree with Kyo on that.."Yuki said violently."Oh Teresa are you ok you haven't been talking for awhile"Torhu asked."I'm fine its just that... THOSE TWO ARE IDIOTS AND PERVERTS IF IVY WAS HERE NOW THOSE TWO WOULD"VE BEEN DEAD ALREADY!I JUST HOPE SHE COMES SOON SO SHE COULD KILL THEM BOTH!"Teresa yelled stomping upstairs.

I just wish those to would die!,Teresa thought to herself."Well I think its a good time to rest don't you think Aya?"Shigure asked nervously."Yes it is besides we have a big day tomorrow don't we?"Ayame said excited"."Well i'm going to bed!"Kyo said inpatiently."As will I"Yuki said calmly."Well good night everyone! I hope you sleep well"Torhu said."Yes Torhu goodnight"Said Shigure."Goodnight Torhu sleep well"Said went upstairs into her bed and thought to herself "Hmmmm I wonder what Ivy is like... from the looks of it she seems really strong and bold hmmm...I guess i'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
